english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014)
Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan, known more simply as Shadow of Revan, is the fourth Digital Expansion for the BioWare MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. Early Access to the expansion was released on December 2, 2014 as part of Game Update 3.0, and full release followed on December 9. Voice Cast 'Cast' *Tom Spackman - Bounty Hunter Male *Grey DeLisle - Bounty Hunter Female *Bertie Carvel - Imperial Agent Male *Jo Wyatt - Imperial Agent Female *David Hayter - Jedi Knight Male *Kari Wahlgren - Jedi Knight Female *Nolan North - Jedi Consular Male *Athena Karkanis - Jedi Consular Female *Euan Morton - Sith Inquisitor Male *Xanthe Elbrick - Sith Inquisitor Female *Mark Bazeley - Sith Warrior Male *Natasha Little - Sith Warrior Female *Maury Sterling - Smuggler Male *Kath Soucie - Smuggler Female *Brian Bloom - Trooper Male *Jennifer Hale - Trooper Female *Stacy Haiduk - Akaavi Spar *Steve Blum - Andronikus Revel *Tim Omundson - Aric Jorgan *Azura Skye - Ashara Zavros *Troy Hall - Corso Riggs *Andrew Bowen - Doc *Anthony Cochrane - Doctor Lokin *Moira Quirk - Elara Dorne *Georgia Van Cuylenburg - Ensign Raina Temple *Dion Graham - Felix Iresso *Daran Norris - Gault Rennow *Gary Schwartz - Guss Tuno *Kris Tabori - HK-51 *Rachael Leigh Cook - Jaesa Willsaam *Tasia Valenza - Kaliyo Djannis *Laura Bailey - Kira Carsen *Adam Leadbeater - Lieutenant Pierce *Joseph Gatt - Lord Scourge *Jen Cohn - Lord Zash *Edward Hibbard - Lt. Talos Drellik *Tom Kane - M1-4X *Lacey Chabert - Mako *Richard Teverson - Malavi Quinn *Holly Fields - Nadia Grell *Tara Strong - Risha *Deborah Unger - Scorpio *Ron Yuan - Sergeant Rusk *Neil Kaplan - Skadge *David Anthony Pizzuto - Tanno Vik *Jamie Elman - Theran Cedrex *Johnny Yong Bosch - Torian Caldera *Nika Futterman - Treek *Ifran Meredith - Vector Hyllis *Catherine Taber - Vette *Tony Armatrading - Xalek *Troy Baker - Zenith *Spencer Garrett - Darth Revan *Lydia Leonard - Lana Beniko *Troy Baker - Theron Shan *Daran Norris - Colonel Darok *Timothy Watson - Darth Arkous *James Urbaniak - C2-D4 *Sumalee Montano - Shae Vizla *Michael Harney - Darth Marr *Jennifer Hale - Satele Shan *Kate Weiman - General Garza *Francis Guinan - Keeper *Anne Christine - Beryl Thome *Robert Pine - Master Orgus Din *Christopher Godwin - Darth Vowrawn *Liam O'Brien - Commodore Margok *Doug Bradley - Vitiate, Sith Emperor 'Additional Voices Provided by:' *Chris Cox *Cindy Robinson *Cissy Jones *Dude Walker *Gavin Hammon *Gildart Jackson *Ifan Meredith *John Mariano *Julianne Grossman *Liam O'Brian *Marcus Toji *Mary Stockley *Robin Atkin Downes *Scott MacDonald *Scott Whyte *Stuart Organ *William Salyers Patch 3.1 Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: February 12, 2015) *Catherine Taber - Vette *Cindy Robinson - Kareena *Gildart Jackson - Servant One *James Urbaniak - C2-D4 *Jennifer Hale - Satele Shan *Liam O'Brien - Commander Margok, Ren Moru *Lydia Leonard - Lana Beniko *Michael Harney - Darth Marr *Richard Teverson - Malavi Quinn *Robin Atkin Downes - Donovarr, Sergeant Tarsten *Spencer Garrett - Darth Revan *Sumalee Montano - Shae Vizla *Troy Baker - Theron Shan *William Salyers - Lord Ivress Patch 3.2 Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: April 28, 2015) *JB Blanc - Imperial Lieutenant, Master Onok, Possessed Imperial Commando *Julianne Grossman - Supreme Chancellor Saresh *Lydia Leonard - Lana Beniko *Mark Bazeley - Sith Warrior Male *Matthew Mercer - Agent Rane Kovach, Gerault *Troy Baker - Theron Shan Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games